


Aren't you a beautiful monster?

by AMAZINGmadness



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Episode: s03e06 End of Game, F/F, Injured Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Compagnon de l'épisode 6, saison 3 : "End of Game". Drabble.Est-ce qu'il y a un sens ? Y a-t-il réellement quelque chose dans cette tête d'ampoule, dans ce merveilleux monstre que ses employeurs chérissent si forts ?Villanelle en a sa claque. La fin du jeu est proche.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Aren't you a beautiful monster?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je reviens vers vous avec un petit drabble écrit il y a quelques mois, suite au visionnage de la saison trois de Killing Eve.  
> Cela devait être le début d'une fic aujourd'hui abandonnée. Je trouvais toutefois le morceau assez intéressant pour vous le présenter.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

\- Je ne veux plus faire ça.

Dasha manqua de soupirer. 

L’ex agent du KGB, cette vieille sorcière engoncée dans son survêtement satiné inchangé depuis les années 80, la regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de réprobation qui aurait dû la rendre furieuse. Pourtant, Villanelle resta étalée contre le marbre de la salle de bain. Amorphe. Vide.

Le vide. Tout ce vide dans sa tête, tout cet espace dans son cœur, dans ses entrailles. L’ennui. L’Univers morne et ses êtres remplis de rien non plus, de tout autre chose, tous ces gens qui ne savaient pas, n’étaient rien, toutes ces personnes qui lui étaient indifférentes et pour lesquelles elle n’existait pas. Le vide. Tout ce vide …

\- Bouges-toi. Arrêtes de pleurnicher. Je vais commander une pizza.

Les doigts froids de Dasha tapotèrent son bras nu, sa peau ridée frôla la sienne. Elle manqua d’en reculer, de s’en approcher, indécise, perdue. Elle manqua d’en sangloter plus encore.

Les doigts de sa mère sur son visage, sa poigne violente. Ses mains moites, tièdes, son expression vide, aussi vide que ses yeux mornes, et son visage tout sauf joli. Elle avait tenu cette tête de bébé un peu bulbeuse d’elle, c’était certain. Peut-être tendait-elle plus à ressembler à son père, désormais ? Ou, peut-être que tout cela n’avait aucune importance et peut-être qu’elle perdait pour de bon la tête et que l’Univers entier était en train de s’écraser, se résorber, se vider ?

Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer, et en profita pour redresser la tête, pour arracher son regard embué de larmes des moulures du plafond. Elle semblait peser lourd, cette tête, comme emplie de plomb. Des pensées cotonneuses voguaient, çà et là, mais non, elles étaient lourdes, lestées, elles arrachaient tout sur leurs passages.

Pas assez bien. Une ombre. Rien. Le vide. Mauvaise. Méchante. Ennui. Morne. Monstre. Sang. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

Beaucoup de visages tordus, de plaies ouvertes, de bouches figées dans des rictus angoissants, beaucoup de sang sur ses longs doigts, beaucoup de tâches rouges sur sa peau pâle. 

Elle avait brisé la nuque de sa mère. D’un coup ferme et précis, sans qu’elle n’ait à subir sa fuite, ses soubresauts. Sa mère avait abdiqué, comme si elle avait toujours su, comme si elle-même l’avait toujours vu venir. Cette Russe perdue dans un village dépeuplé, entourée de bouseux et d’analphabètes, élevant des idiots issus de son sein, des êtres qu’elle semblait adorer rendre plus petit, plus misérable encore qu’elle, des petits frères qu’elle n’arrêtait pas de faire sombrer et tuer et tuer et finirait un jour par abandonner. Qui était-elle ? Qui avait-elle était pour se croire ainsi supérieure, pour se penser si irréprochable, pour croire qu’elle n’avait rien à se reprocher, rien à voir, pour penser que rien n’était de sa faute ? Qui était-elle, qui était-elle, qui est-elle, comment osait-elle ?!

Villanelle se redressa, bascula son corps vers l’avant. Elle attrapa le rebord de la vasque pour se relever, serrant les dents, resserrant ses mâchoires sur ses lèvres rose qui n’avaient rien demandées. La douleur dans son bras gauche brûla bien assez pour que son souffle se perde un peu. Absurde.

Ce n’était rien. Mais, cela faisait mal. Une idiote petite coupure. Quelques points, à peine plus de trois. Avait-elle seulement perdu plus que quelques centilitres de sang ? Et, pourtant, malgré tout, n’avait-elle pas l’impression que tout son être s’éclipsait, que toute son attention était condensée dans cette région, dans la partie molle de son biceps, dans la chair blanche qui n’avait jamais été marquée à cet endroit, ce lambeau de peau intact et blanc ? Cela faisait mal. Cela la faisait pleurer. C’était aussi douloureux que le vide dans sa tête, les battements perdus de son cœur. C’était aussi douloureux que d’entendre Eve dire « Non ».

Non. Ce n’était rien.

Elle n’était pas un monstre. Elle n’était pas un être né de ténèbres et fourbu de méchanceté. Elle n’avait été qu’une gosse. Une pauvre gosse abandonnée dans un orphelinat qu’elle avait brûlé par accident – vraiment. Elle était toujours cette gosse. La même, avec sa tête d’ampoule sous ses cheveux dorés, celle qui ne pleurait pas – n’est-ce pas ? -, celle qui ne savait pas rire. Celle qui n’était rien d’autre que la fille de sa mère. La sœur de son frère. La pauvre petite Russe venue de nulle part. Celle qui n’avait jamais eu nulle part où aller. Jamais personne à voir, revoir.

Elle se mit debout, renversa avec lenteur les bouteilles de parfum, le maquillage, regarda à peine les flacons s’écraser au sol. Dasha maugréa une insulte en russe depuis leur chambre, qu’elle entendit à peine. Son visage, sa tête d’ampoule de bébé abandonné, était envahi d’une rougeur émotive, de trainées laissées par son mascara. 

Elle repensa au dernier geste de sa mère, au jus de tomate qu’elle avait essuyé avec lassitude et malgré elle de son visage. 

Villanelle laissa là les marques sur sa peau, incapable d’y toucher. Elle n’osa pas bouger les doigts, agrippés aux rebords de la vasque, serrant sans faillir le meuble de haute facture. Et, la voix tremblante, répéta. Et, répéta. Jusqu’à ce que le son entre enfin. Jusqu’à ce qu’il remplace le vide. Jusqu’à ce qu’il pénètre la lourdeur de son cerveau.

-Je ne ferais plus ça.

C’en était fini de toutes ces conneries.


End file.
